Relics and Remedy: After Mahoromatic
by Compulsive Writer
Summary: Suguru's world came crumbling down around him four years ago. When Mahoro stopped functioning, Suguru didn't know where to turn. Now, as the darkness consumes him, he vows to take those who caused his pain with him into the depths of Hell.
1. Prologue

_Mahoro is gonna go away…  
Mahoro is gonna go away…  
Mahoro is gonna go…  
_

– PROLOGUE: BROKEN PROMISE – 

_So this is to be the end, _V1046 R Mahoro decided as she stared back into the dark forest left in her wake, where she was certain Feldrance remained on the beach where they had left him, waiting for her. She knew the fight to come would bring out the very worst in all that remained within her.

_…so I'm afraid the time you have left is practically zero._

Those must have been hard words to say.

As hard as the decision that loomed over her now.

Except the decision wasn't difficult at all. Leader's request would come before all else, even if she wished nothing more than to leave it all behind, to run away with Suguru and spend all that was left of her remaining time holding him close. She knew he would want nothing less… but Feldrance wanted something entirely different, and would not let it rest until he got what it was he wanted.

She understood now why he had let them run.

If she sent him away, she could fight and Suguru would live. Feldrance wouldn't go after him, despite what he had said that day on the sidewalk outside of Suguru's home.

He wasn't here to kill Suguru.

Because this was not about Suguru at all.

She would have to leave him now, even if he would hate her for it.

His life was paramount to all else.

The look in his eyes when he reached out and snatched her wrist confirmed it. He squeezed, refusing to let go. If she had been flesh and bone human, and not an android, his powerful grip would have hurt her, enough to drop her to her knees. With the adrenaline pounding through him, Suguru had no understanding of his own strength. Mahoro hated herself very much in that one fleeting moment.

The devastation in his eyes said it all.

_Betrayed._

"You can't! I won't let you!" he screamed at her. He came to his feet and gripped her shoulder with his other hand, holding her there as he glared. "You said you'd never leave me, remember?! You said that we'd always be together!"

Of course she did… but she was sworn to protect him, too.

No matter what.

Even if the price was his hate, it would be a price she would pay a thousand times over to ensure his survival. She took comfort in that she wouldn't have to endure it long anyway.

"Didn't you say that you'd be the one person who would never leave me?"

Mahoro simply stared at the poor young man, heartbroken. She wrestled inside against the promises made, two that now conflicted and tore her heart and soul in twine. Still, she knew what she had to do. His desires couldn't change what was necessary, after all.

_Suguru…_ Mahoro's heart leapt into her throat. If she could shut her emotions away, deep inside, like some mindless drone, and never feel anything again, she would have done so. Gladly.

_Oh Suguru… I had so hoped I would have the chance to breathe my last breath while I was lost in your arms. No one deserves to die alone… but worse still is the fact that I have to go back on my word to you. I wouldn't blame you if you hate me eternally for what I am about to do._

She leaned toward him, her dearly beloved, and wrapped her arms around him. "That's right. I did Suguru. I'll always be with you. Forever and ever."

One last lie. Now she could die and end her pain.

And now, she would deserve it.

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me… someday._

_My Suguru._


	2. Chapter One

PART ONE: THE REGULATOR

_And so I found myself all alone again. In the first fourteen years of my life, I learned the meaning of loneliness time and time again. But… there are some pains you never get used to, no matter how often you experience them. In the end, my meeting with Mahoro just made me more… miserable._

_I thought that I would completely seal away the sights and sounds of that time. My friends, our hopes and dreams, and that precious memory itself. And I decided never to return to Japan. To that town where Mahoro no longer was…_

**SECOND CHANCES**

Walk this way  
Put one foot in front of the other  
Walk this way  
Take pride in your trust in another  
I see peace in your soul even when there is none  
Hurt in your heart that cannot be undone  
Know there is nothing that you can't achieve  
So long as you choose to believe  
In second chances

Don't throw away this life  
No matter how much it hurts  
You only have one to give  
So trust in yourself  
I'll be there forever  
Because everyone deserves  
Second chances

Walk this way  
Put one foot in front of the other  
Walk this way  
Take pride in your trust in another  
I see fight in your eyes where there used to be trust  
Hatred will grind all those memories to dust  
Give yourself something that you can't deny  
No matter how high you must fly  
This is what it means  
Second chances

* * *

– ONE –

_I don't know exactly how far away it is, but if you follow the shoreline south you should come to a port town called Campeche. Let's meet there._

From the bow of a Vesper hovercraft called the _Swift Rapier_, Suguru Misato put a cigar to his lips and stared out at the impressive New York City skyline. Clear as the sunny sky and windless day, Mahoro's words were etched on a stone tablet in his mind. He even remembered the calm of her tone as she met his gaze, knowing she was about to break his heart.

_Meet me there. Promise me._

_Yes… of course I'll be there._

It was the last promise she had ever broken in a string of promises that apparently meant less to her than the scum she had spent her entire life combating. As a combat android or a simple maid… take your pick. Really, scum was all the same anyway. In the four years since Mahoro's life on this Earth had come to an end, Suguru had grown tall and strong, but his soul had died just the same, on that day she breathed her last breath. Apparently, he must be scum too.

"You're sure this guy is Management?"

"Former Management," Frank Bennett said quietly. The American held out a lighter and lit Suguru's cigar for him. Toxic heat filled his lungs, and the satisfying stream of white smoke fled his lips when he exhaled in silent ecstasy. Suguru let the sweet toxin soothe him as he searched the skyline for the tower in question.

"Scum of the Earth?" he asked.

"I suppose you could say that, but really, I don't think Matthew Roman is that bad a guy at all." Frank smiled as he lit his own cigar. "Just misguided."

"That so?" Suguru's tone assured his companion that he was unconvinced. That was nothing out of the ordinary. Suguru refused to take anyone at his word. Not anymore. "Look, you just let me do my job. I'll talk to the man and make that determination on my own, got it?"

"Well sure. I wouldn't have it any other way, Suguru," Frank replied. "But you gotta take into consideration that this guy left Management on his own years before the war broke out. Even before your grandfather."

That was true enough. He'd learned much the same from Hayato Daimon before leaving Vesper to investigate Matthew Roman for himself. But Suguru had come here for his own purposes, and not because Vesper wished it. He had learned a long time ago that there was only one person on this Earth he could trust.

In the end, he'd used Vesper only to learn what he needed to know.

He would use Frank Bennett and then Matthew Roman in much the same way before it was all said and done. That was the plan, anyway.

He lifted the cigar from his lips and blew a puff of smoke out toward the harbor. Roman was a powerful man. Everyone Suguru had spoke to during his initial investigation had said as much, and it was more than apparent that Roman was a man of great wealth. But as powerful as he was, it was also said that he was a good man, willing to use the power he had for the betterment of mankind. Suguru wasn't so sure. Roman said all the right things, but so did all politicians, usually as a guise to their true intentions. Suguru could take nothing for granted. For all intents and purposes, he might very well be walking into the lion's den.

"Best of luck, then," Frank Bennett said quietly as he flicked the ashes from the end of his cigar, out into the calm waters of the harbor below. "Vesper will be watching, Suguru Misato."

♠ ♣ ♥ ♦

Vesper was always watching, of course. He didn't much care. The world that Suguru saw before him, through the eyes of the betrayed, was a lonely and desolate place, a wasteland of lies. Standing amidst the vast and crowded crevasse of the manmade canyon known as New York City, the Roman Family Tower was an imposing mountain of steel girders and concrete walls, built in the past decade through funds undoubtedly originated through Management.

Matthew Roman had built his empire through technology Vesper had long ago confirmed to be Saint in origin. Suguru considered it a hypocritical notion, to have worked for an organization determined to keep Earth isolated from alien influence, and yet use alien technology in order to pocket trillions of dollars. Hayato thought perhaps, assuming the basics behind Matthew Roman's fallout with Management, that the technological tycoon had had a change of heart regarding Saint. Whatever the truth may be, his resignation from Management had certainly proved profitable, thanks to Saint technology.

The young woman at the desk did not seem surprised to see a man in black standing before her on a beautiful October day, asking to see her wealthy employer, despite the lack of an appointment. Suguru thought that strange enough, but when she bowed her pretty blonde head and greeted him politely, and that she would be with him in a moment, he was genuinely surprised. She didn't even ask his name. She simply picked up the phone and dialed the main suite on the top floor of the Roman Family Tower.

"Mr. Roman, the man from Vesper is here to see you."

And now Suguru Misato was troubled, as well as surprised. How could this man, Matthew Roman, possibly know that he had come? The only possible explanation was that Vesper agents had contacted him ahead of time, to warn him. Suguru didn't see how that was at all possible. Vesper didn't know much about Roman's intentions, and was every bit as curious as Suguru to see what was truly going on behind closed doors. On top of that, only a few within the Vesper organization knew Suguru was in New York.

"Yes, Mr. Roman. I will send him right up. Thank you very much, sir."

With a soft click, the blonde set the receiver back on the cradle. Suguru was stunned; the entire conversation had lasted all of about ten seconds. "All right, Mr. Misato." Icy dread worked its way up Suguru's spine. They knew his name. "Mr. Roman's waiting for you. Step onto the elevator at the end of the primary corridor. It will take you straight up to his private offices."

There were three corridors, two set perpendicular along the perimeter of the building, and a primary hallway leading deep into the heart of the building. It was wide and white… sparkling white, like a hospital corridor. He's never seen a place as spotless. Strangely enough, there were no doors on either side, only an occasional portrait of some company figurehead. He recognized most from Vesper intelligence files. Near the end of the hall, just before a massive elevator with golden doors, was the portrait of a pudgy old man with full, white beard, an amiable smile, and rosy red cheeks.

_Put him in a big red suit and he could pass for Santa Claus, _Suguru mused. Matthew Roman, the man who had established Roman Enterprises, was said to be a pleasant enough man. He certainly looked the part.

The door of the elevator swished open, and when Suguru stepped on, they swished shut behind him. He turned, looking for the control panel, but saw only an LCD screen displaying the floor he was on. Ground level. On its own, the elevator rose up, taking Suguru toward the roof of Roman Family Tower.

"A little too friendly, Mr. Roman," Suguru grumbled under his breath.

♠ ♣ ♥ ♦

"_A little too friendly, Mr. Roman._"

The Regulator watched the young face on the monitor in silence, listened to the soft buzz as the corresponding voice grumbled into the darkness, only to be filtered crystal clear through high-quality speakers. He could feel Kaede standing over his shoulder, watching Suguru Misato with genuine interest.

The boy had a handsome enough face. The scar under his left eye seemed fitting, as if it revealed a level of maturity beyond his years. From his bio, the Regulator knew he was only eighteen, and had lived a life of pain and sorrow. Sad, how he had so much taken away from him over the years, because of a war that was no fault of his own.

The past four years, he had lived a life on the run, keeping contact with Vesper though he held no trust for anyone. Vesper had let a powerful ally slip through their fingers. Of course, they knew as much.

They should have let him in the loop years ago, instead of sending V1046 R Mahoro to him as a housekeeper, a damn maid, and letting him get attached. The fools had really fucked up, and the kid had suffered dearly for their lack of insight.

"This is the one you spoke of?" Kaede asked gently as she leaned over her master's shoulder.

"Yes," the Regulator confirmed. "I knew he would come to me eventually, though I didn't expect it to be under such extreme circumstances. The informant was right, as usual. He hasn't come here because Vesper sent him. He's here for his own purposes."

"Yet you let him come freely." Kaede looked down on him with big, brown eyes and hooked a strand of raven hair behind an ear. "Master, are you not at all concerned? This man is unpredictable. He hates Saint and Management equally, and he has no love in his heart for Vesper either."

"Read that from his file, did you?"

"Well, between the lines. I can't say that I blame him, considering his past."

"Nor can I, Kaede. I have no doubt he intends to settle whatever old debts he might feel I owe him. Well, settle them we will. I'm not hiding in the shadows this time, because for once, I too am a part of the problem."

She smiled a little smile of respect. "Really? Master, I…" The smile melted as she considered what it was she had to say. "I know you intend to see him, and there is nothing within my power capable of changing your mind, so I won't make an attempt to do so. Just be careful. And I will be close, should things go sour."

He reached up and gave her arm a gentle pat. "You're a good girl, Kaede. Yes, I know you'll be there for me. You always are." He looked up to the monitor and smiled sadly. "There is something I need you to do, however."

♠ ♣ ♥ ♦

The door swished open, and Suguru stepped into a room where there were no visible walls, only a border of shadows ten to twenty paces ahead of him. He looked one way, and then the other, and started forward. He slipped a hand into his trench coat pocket, caressing the cool metal there.

"You're taller than I thought you would be."

Suguru turned an ear to a voice in the shadows. Of course, it made all the sense in the world that the Regulator would not show his face. He had just stepped off the elevator, and already he was being greeted, even before he had a chance to look the other in the eye. Although he could not see the man behind the voice, he recognized it instantly. There was an advantage to be gained in the darkness, even if only to better study your enemy while he remained blind to his surroundings. Matthew Roman understood this tactic quite well it seemed.

Suguru was less than impressed. Really, he'd expected as much.

"Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"Roman Family Tower is one of the most recognizable buildings in the world, sir," Suguru said quietly. "Even without an American guide, I could have found the place pretty easily."

"Vesper has solid ties in New York. I gather Commander Daimon would have seen to it you received all the help you might need to get your feet on solid ground here." Matthew stepped forward, not entirely out of the shadows, but enough so that Suguru could see his heavyset frame appear in the darkness, the silhouette of one of the most powerful men in the world. He was silent for several moments, seeming to take in Suguru as a butcher might inspect a cut of meat. "You have your grandfather's eyes," he mused. "I understand his iron will, as well. It is my honor to finally make your acquaintance, Suguru Misato."

He wished his host would step completely from the shadows, and even the playing field… but then, hadn't Suguru himself sought the upper hand in intending to walk in unannounced? He supposed turnabout was fair play.

"You knew him well then?"

"Hell, son, I recruited man."

It made sense. Matthew Roman was a few years older than his grandfather had been, so Suguru had no reason to doubt the truth of that. Both men had served Management, after all. Suguru had seen enough evidence to know the truth of that during his time investigating the past. Hayato Daimon had never shared that tidbit, but it was entirely possible he had never even known. Suguru knew all too well how the truth could be obscured somewhere along the line, as even in Vesper there was often internal strife as men jockeyed for power. Good people dedicated to teamwork were hard to come by, probably the main reason Suguru intended never to work for the organization his grandfather had helped to establish.

"I was sorry to hear about his death." The man sounded earnest, at least.

Suguru gave a nod and slipped his hand free of the folds of the pocket of his trench coat. "Remorse is the first step to atonement, I suppose." He lifted his hand and took careful aim at the man in the shadows. He held the gun with practiced grace. "That's what they say, anyway."

Matthew gazed at the gun for a long, quiet moment, and then spoke softly. "Yes, that is true."

"I assure you, I don't need any help to make a splash anywhere in this Godforsaken world, Regulator. Vesper, Management, Saint… it really doesn't mean shit to me. I make my own breaks, my own rules. If I really wanted to, I could take you out of the equation right now. I pull the trigger, and leave one less fool in a hierarchy of fools to decide the fate of the masses."

Matthew Roman chuckled. "How bold. I like that, Mr. Misato. Really, I do. But you need to understand something, before you make a decision you may regret. You see, it was never my intention to decide the fate of the masses. I'm a businessman, plain and simple. I served Management because at one point in my life, I saw great potential in an organization that could lead an entire world down a path of peace and prosperity. And for a while, we seemed to be on the right track. With President Kennedy, there was indeed considerable promise."

Suguru frowned. "But then Saint showed up."

"Yes, indeed. Saint showed up. For all intents and purposes, that sealed our fate in many ways. After the Kennedy assassination, I realized that Management was doomed to suffer severe consequences for its idealistic prejudices. Some in the organization believed Saint would taint the human race. I saw potential from the beginning, but I could not harvest that potential from behind a desk at some Management office, so I resigned my commission in order to pursue my own ambitions. The result is here before you, in Roman Enterprises." The Regulator paused. Suguru knew the man was looking for a sign that he would relax his aim, but he didn't. "The rest of this vast potential between our two races, Saint and humankind, is invested in human emotion. Saint sees humanity as something truly strange and wonderful in the repertoire of knowledge they have accumulated during their journey through the stars, something truly worthy of their exploration, and so they made the conscious decision to make first contact. The result would be both grand and horrible, and at the same time, something more beautiful."

_Something more beautiful._

_It's the sunset, when you watch it with someone you love._

Suguru felt his hand holding the gun tremble slightly.

"Strike a chord, did I, Mr. Misato?" the Regulator asked. "Believe me, there is great profit to be made in the advancement of human emotion. Vesper was founded on the basis of a potential alliance between humanity and Saint. This alliance would not be possible if not for emotion. It is why so many from Saint seek an existence here, hiding among us on Earth. They wish to be a part of the human experience."

Suguru started to lower his sidearm, eyeing Matthew's silhouette with a look of surprise. "But… you mean Roman Enterprises…" He gave an abrupt shake of his head as he put a few more pieces of a complicated puzzle together. "You established Roman Enterprises with the sole intention of profiting from the war?"

Matthew snorted at the thought. "The war is mere peanuts in comparison to what is truly profitable, my dear Suguru. I only hope I live long enough to see the end of this infernal bloodshed. Peace with Saint means intergalactic trade, space exploration, colonization, technological advancement beyond your wildest dreams. The possibilities are endless. I only wish to show the people the way."

"In the meantime you continue to profit on the war."

"Money is always relevant, Mr. Misato. Especially in times of war."

Suguru lowered his eyes. He certainly couldn't argue with that. "It's a sad truth," he said, his voice very soft.

"On that sentiment, I'd say we're in complete agreement."

Yet the man called the Regulator didn't so much as hesitate to make his fortune. Suguru filed that away for further contemplation. A world of heartache surrounded everything this man had touched throughout the course of his lifetime, in one way or another.

The arm holding the gun hung limp at Suguru's side as he considered all that he'd been told. "But… why let me come here?"

"Come now, Suguru. We are practically family, don't you think?"

"You actually believe that?"

"Son, your grandfather and I were closer than brothers. In some ways." Matthew stepped completely out into the light. The man was not tall, perhaps about Suguru's height when he'd been fourteen, before he'd hit his growth spurt at fifteen. He wore a fancy white tuxedo. He had an unruly mop of wavy, white hair, and small, near-nonexistent frames set on the bridge of his nose. His thick beard matched his hair. "It's true. If you choose not to believe me I would not blame you, but I do have a good deal of proof that will confirm a very comfortable relationship between us. Even long after we parted ways with each other and with Management, we got together every couple of years to fish… and to discuss the current events of the time, current events one could not see by simply turning on the TV for the six o'clock news."

Suguru gave a shake of his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Wait. That doesn't make any sense at all." He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as if to stare at the ceiling. "Vesper considers the Regulator to be a Management informant. You're supposed to be responsible for the technology that allows for the advancement of cybernetic components so that they can build superhuman soldiers that are supposed to be able to hold their own against combat androids."

"I'm afraid the truth is a tad bit more complicated than that, Mr. Misato."

"I'm afraid I don't believe you." Suguru smiled as he opened his eyes and stared into the pitch-black nothingness overhead.

"That's a shame, Suguru, but I suppose it is to be expected."

"Don't take this personal, Regulator. I decided a long time ago that those responsible for taking from me all that I hold dear had to pay for their crimes against my heart. So, if you understand why I'm here, I want you know I'll try very hard to hold no ill wishes against you in the afterlife."

Suguru turned his eyes down to the Regulator's and took aim once more.

The Regulator actually smiled. "Suguru, I hold no ill wishes against you either. And I want you to know that you bring this upon yourself. When this is over and I am dead, I ask only one favor."

Suguru frowned. "A favor?"

"Trust me."

"What do you mean old man?"

"Just, trust me."

Suguru shook his head. "Man, you are a crazy old fart, aren't you?"

"Pull the trigger and find out."

A long silence followed. Suguru stared at the old man's sparkling blue eyes, the sight to his gun between them. They were bright and unafraid. Waiting to die, unashamed of the life he had lived and the path to death that lie ahead. It could only mean one of two things: the man was crazy, or the man was sincere in his good will, and in being sincere was simply ready to die for his righteous cause.

Well, dead was dead. This man had directly or indirectly, one way or another, been responsible for the void left in Suguru's heart.

He squeezed the trigger.

Matthew Roman, a.k.a. the Regulator, smiled, waiting.

A shot rang out…

…and in that instant, a cloak of pitch-black shadow consumed the entirety of the room. Suguru couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Gritting his teeth, he slipped back in the darkness until he felt the cool door of the elevator press behind him. He shifted his gaze this way and that, searching for a light to see that did not exist, but he could hear movement all around him as something changed.

Suguru held his gun at the ready. In that moment, the lights of the room came on. Suguru gasped in shock at the row of machines stood before. There were four them, each about his height, shaped like humans but nothing more than a titanium endoskeleton, similar to androids but lacking the sophistication.

Not nearly so subtle, either.

Four robotic arms each aimed their weapons at him.

"Combat drones!" Suguru knew that he was beat. He had nowhere to go as the four machines rolled toward him. He held his ground, weapon raised and his finger on the trigger. "I thought your government declared these things illegal when Saint conducted first contact!"

"That is true, my dear Suguru." The Regulator's voice drifted down to him from somewhere in the ceiling… confirming what Suguru had expected: that he could still hear him, and more importantly, that he was being monitored. "To some degree. I want to apologize for the aggressive nature of my defense, but you must understand that you left me little choice."

"If these things are illegal, what the hell are you doing with them?"

"You must accept the fact that there will be some things you will not understand just yet. It's a simple matter of timing, to tell you the truth. According to the doctrine that declared such war machines illegal, these particular drones do not exist." Suguru narrowed his eyes, trying to contemplate the meaning behind the man's words. The man was some kind of crazy, and this only confirmed it. "You see, the United States government issued a secret doctrine in 1983 that no government agency should continue the research and development of war machines that operated on a self-learning data processor.

"The idea was to allow the war between Vesper and Saint to play out, without undue technological advancements. Of course, Management continued its cybernetic program using data collected from my own research. Management always considered itself above any government organization, after all."

Suguru shifted his gaze from one drone to the next. Each had a single, red optic in the center of its cylindrical, steel cranium. "None of that explains what you are doing with combat drones of your own."

The Regulator chuckled. "I prefer to think of them as security drones. They were not built for wartime purposes."

"That doesn't change what they are."

"True enough. But Suguru, you have to understand, I've done nothing illegal here. Now since you likely will not believe the truth of that, allow me to explain. The '83 doctrine was issued to stop the research and development of such war machines during the early eighties. These drones have been my personal protection since 1978."

Suguru frowned. "Seventy-eight? You're kidding."

"Not even a little bit. Like I said, I have the evidence of all that I tell you today. But something tells me that you aren't here to listen to reason. A show of force may be necessary to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours." There was a silent moment before the Regulator chuckled once again. "Something you inherited from that damned grandfather of yours. I think he would be proud, to tell you the truth."

"Show of force? So now you're threatening me? I think I'm going to enjoy putting a bullet between your eyes, Roman."

Another long pause followed, but this one was not broken by the sound of laughter. "You are going to have to recognize the difference between a robot and a flesh and blood human being, Suguru. Take care to watch where you aim that damn gun of yours, because a bullet is one thing in this existence that you are never able to take back."

Suguru drew a breath, and chose his path. He took aim at the second drone on the right and fired. The shot echoed through the entire floor of the tower. The ruby face of the optic burst apart as the bullet passed through, and then exploded in a burst of sparks out of the side of the cylindrical head.

The drone fizzled and sputtered briefly before going offline.

Suguru was taking aim at the next drone in his sights, but in that moment the remaining machines opened fire on him instead. He felt the rain of bullets knock him back. His head slammed violently against the door of the elevator. His shoulders felt heavy, pinned to the wall as he slid down to sit on the floor.

The heavy cloud between sleep and consciousness muddied his vision. He could still see four drones before him. Only three were moving. But there was something else slipping into his line of sight, flowing like water as it moved. Suguru blinked as he tried to understand what he was seeing.

Grace and power combined as the mysterious figure struck out in a fluid and precise dance. A head from one of the machines tumbled to the floor with a satisfying clank. A lightning bolt followed as a second machine was toppled with ease. If the third machine fell as quickly, Suguru never knew.

Inky blackness consumed him again.

But not before he saw her face in his vision, if only for a fleeting moment.

Her name came to his lips, but he could scarcely let it out before consciousness finally abandoned him.


	3. Chapter Two

**TWO**

"…Mahoro…"

He faintly heard her name, and though he didn't remember saying it, he realized a moment later his own lips had shaped the word. He dragged his thick tongue over his chapped lips, trying to remember, but his head ached something fierce. He squeezed his eyes closed in an attempt to keep his world from spinning in circles, but failed miserably.

He heard her softly humming his favorite, lilting tune as she dabbed a cool, damp washcloth to his forehead. It felt so good, and for the longest time he allowed the fantasy to play over in his mind, though it could not last forever. The figure looming over him even vaguely looked like her, though he could not truly see, his vision blurred by the haze of haunting dreams.

As much as he wanted to believe that this was his own beloved Mahoro sitting at his side, singing him a song and washing away the muck of the despicable things he had been forced to do, to hear her scold him for the dark thoughts he had allowed to consume his being, Suguru knew that it was a desire with no ground in reality. Mahoro had gone away a long time ago. Duty consumed his thoughts. He had come seeking the Regulator.

He closed his eyes and drew a slow breath, swallowing his fears.

"Drop the act," he murmured through his pain.

"No act, Mr. Misato." The voice came as barely a whisper, but he heard it quite clearly, and it was certainly not Mahoro's. It was soft and feminine, velvety smooth in texture and hauntingly beautiful, but it was also certainly not Mahoro's. She spoke with a kindness that matched her gentle touch when she washed his face. "You've been out for four hours. I am merely tending to your needs until you are able to meet with my master again."

"Your master?"

"Master Roman."

"The Regulator," he grumbled. As he suspected, he was still in the Roman Family Tower. "Dammit. He's a sly bastard, isn't he?"

"This is true." He heard the smile in her reply. "My master is very cunning. However, regardless of what you may have heard, he isn't a bad man. He is simply an old fool who got caught in the middle of a terrible struggle and is trying his best against impossible odds to make a decent life for himself and those he holds dear."

"He's certainly devious. Attacking his assassin with a small arsenal of rubber bullets." Suguru grunted. "For a minute there I thought I was a dead man."

The young woman giggled. "My master can be considered many things. A killer he is not."

He grit his teeth, taking hold of his breath, and before she could protest, he had pushed himself upright. Pain rippled through him, as he'd expected, but it was more of a dull ache, something he could survive. He drew several slow breaths as he tried to calm his nerves, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into. He had fooled himself into believing he was ready, and it had landed him here… in the care of his enemy's servant.

"I'm such an idiot," he grumbled.

She chuckled softly. "I suppose it is better to feel the fool than to feel nothing at all. Death was permanent, you know. Idiocy could be remedied."

Suguru squeezed a fistful of the blanket bunched around his waist. "Didn't you know? Death is the ultimate symptom of idiocy."

"Perhaps."

He saw her, then, for the first time. Long, raven hair fell from her shoulders in luscious waves, an Asian beauty with big brown eyes. She sat on a stool at his bedside, dressed in a knee-length denim skirt and a white, silk blouse. The thin chain at her neck displayed a small, gold crucifix. Suguru eyed the piece of jewelry for a long moment, but when he realized her own eyes were upon him, he turned away, his cheeks afire.

"Master Roman gave it to me ages ago," she said softly. He cast her a sidelong glance, and saw her fingers close around the tiny cross. "As a reminder that the only true sacrifice in this world is the one we make for ourselves."

Suguru frowned, meeting her gaze. He knew full well the story of the Crucifixion. "That doesn't make much sense."

She turned a delightful shade of pink. "Honestly, I don't understand either."

"Maybe I'll just have to ask." Suguru stretched out as best he could, noticing for the first time that he was naked from the waist up, and he no longer wore the black jeans he had on before, but rather a pair of gray sweats. He tossed the blanket toward the end of the bed and swung his legs around so that he sat on the other side of the bed, feet firmly on the floor, his back to her. "So, you know who I am, I'm guessing. You have me at a disadvantage, though. I don't know a single thing about you. What's your name?"

"Kaede."

"That's a nice name," Suguru said as he studied the floor. "Kaede. Maybe we'll have some time to get to know one another. But right now, if I'm to meet with Mr. Roman later, I'm going to want to take a shower."

"If that is your wish." She gestured to a door across the room. "The bathroom is beyond that door. I've been asked to see to all your needs while you are beneath Master Roman's roof. Would you care for some tea?"

"No, thank you. Just a shower and a change of clothes for now."

Kaede smiled. "I'll see about your clothes, then."

* * *

Suguru pulled his hat low over his eyes and cast Kaede a sidelong glance as she reached up to press a button mounted on the doorframe. The door swished open before them, revealing a dining room straight out an eighteenth century Victorian household. He slipped inside and swept his gaze through the elaborate space, and specifically to long rectangular table near the far end, where an impressive meal awaited. Portraits not unlike those he'd seen in the primary hall at the ground level—though these were considerably larger—watched down on him, seemingly with disdain, and Suguru did his best not to meet their stone-cold gazes.

The carpet seemed to be spun in gold, a perfect match for the oak walls, and complemented also by gilded electric torches on marble mounts spaced every ten feet or so on the walls. Suguru tipped his head back to gaze to the ceiling and was met by a stunning sight: a star field so vast and brilliant that he could have sworn he was not in one of the world's greatest cities, a display so perfect it seemed not even a pane of glass barred them from the heavens beyond. Were they so far above and beyond the glow of city lights?

"A little toy Saint supplied me with years ago." Roman's voice whipped Suguru back to reality, and his hand went instinctively to the holster inside his leather coat, but paused halfway there when he remembered that Kaede had not returned that piece of his apparel. He grunted and continued on toward the table, where Roman had suddenly appeared. The stout, bearded man smiled and gestured for him to take a seat. "Seems a pristine display of the heavens, does it not? Of course, that is not it's only use, but in this case, it is the ideal use, I must say. It's a product only we of Roman Enterprises possess on this Earth, and one of the many great advantages for serving as the regulator of technology between the human race, and those who came to us from the stars. I hope one day to share this technology with the world."

"Something doesn't seem right," Suguru murmured, pausing with his back to the American, mind racing as he turned his gaze skyward once more. Suguru cast Roman a sidelong glance, waiting, but the Regulator simply watched right back. "What is this place?"

The Regulator smiled. "Don't you know?"

The young man tensed, but Kaede laid a hand on his arm. "Suguru." He glanced at her, having nearly forgotten that she at his side. "Mr. Roman means you no disrespect. He is like a child sometimes, showing off his toys… but he is also excited to have someone with whom to share his prized possessions."

Suguru continued to glare. "That so?" He sighed, lowering his arms. What she said only made sense. Roman had built his empire from the ground up, if with the help from alien technology. It seemed only natural that he would be so eager to display his collection, especially in the presence of a man he believed would understand. "All right then. Did you invite me here for dinner, or did you just want to gloat about all this technology you've accrued over the years?"

Roman shrugged. "I have no need to gloat. It is marvelous to have, but it is still only material. Our most precious resource will always be the people."

"Save perhaps a combat drone."

The heavyset man sighed heavily. "I told you, Mr. Misato… they are only security drones. Nothing more than that."

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm not prepared to accept everything you say as fact," Suguru grumbled. He pointed to the dome overhead. "What is this?" he asked. "The stars… there's something odd about all this. I've never seen that pattern before."

"Ah, but you've a keen eye, my friend," Roman chuckled. "Of course you are right. This pattern exists out there somewhere, but not on this Earth, beyond what you see above you. This is no mere view of the heavens, after all." He passed Suguru on his way to a small console on the wall next to the door where he'd come in. He inserted a cardkey into a slot and then pressed a sequence of buttons. Overhead the visual shifted, the stars abruptly rushing from view, spreading out away from the center of the dome. Soon a red glow appeared as a massive planet appeared in their place. Suguru quickly realized that the red glow came from a massive star could be seen in the background. "You see, Mr. Misato, this is no mere dome."

"A database," Suguru mumbled. "This is Saint technology all right. I would imagine they take a visual record of every planet they've ever explored."

"Ah, quite right, my friend. Though there is not a complete directory, they've mapped out a great deal more of the galaxy than have we here on Earth. More than we can possibly imagine."

He gestured up to the dome. "Silvaplana. The future of humanity in accordance with Saint."

Suguru blinked. "The future?"

Roman grinned. "Some day, I hope you have the opportunity to come to the understanding of what that means, my dear Suguru."

* * *

Suguru mulled over the verdict, and decided that dinner was… satisfactory. The food was actually quite good, but he didn't care so much for the company. He ate in silence, or at least he would have, had his host and Kaede allowed him that opportunity… but they seemed bound and determined to ask questions to which there were no answers, at least for him. Roman seemed most interested in his experiences five years ago, after Mahoro had come into his life, and Suguru wanted nothing to do with those dire, painful memories, so he made no effort to answer the man's questions. Kaede was curious about Vesper. What stake she had in that organization Suguru couldn't be sure, but she asked with wide eyes even though he had no real answers for her.

Suguru also had unanswered questions regarding that foolish organization. As far as he could tell, no one in Vesper cared for or seemed even remotely interested in the truth, from Mahoro all the way through to the top of the blasted food chain. He shoved in a forkful of the closest entrée whenever a question was asked for which he had not answer… or to which an answer brought up painful memories. Thankfully, neither Roman nor Kaede pressed him, though he suspected they were simply easing themselves into the situation, so they could ask again later when they felt he trusted them. That would never happen, Suguru vowed.

They steered as clear as possible of the personal issues, though he suspected they knew a great deal about his past. They knew enough of his past, at least, to refer to people that he knew… specifically Minawa, Ryoga, and Mahoro. His heart broke a little with each familiar name, and a longing to see their faces once more. Somehow, he maintained a calm that even impressed himself, and he doubted either suspected the depth of the sorrow that scarred his heart.

_I promised myself. I thought that I would completely seal away the sights and sounds of that time. My friends, our hopes and dreams, and that precious memory itself. And yet… here I sit, suffering those despicable injustices all over again, all because someone on an ego-trip wants to dig deeper than the truth goes._

"Tell me something, if you would. The girl. The cyborg?"

"Minawa," Suguru grumbled, and shoved the remnants of a dinner roll into his mouth as an excuse from having to elaborate.

"Ah, yes, little Minawa," Roman said, a small smile on his face. "Poor child. A real sweetheart who never had an opportunity to truly grow, to expand her horizons until she was finally free of Management's enslavement. Damn shame. Humanity must learn to accept what Saint has to offer if we are to better our advancement as we turn to the stars, but first we must set all our prejudices aside."

"Opportunity," Suguru said as he poked his fork at the cooked cherry tomato on his plate. "Prejudice. You have high hopes for us all, don't you?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"Maybe you should lower your expectations."

"Some said the same of President Kennedy. Martin Luther King. The Dalai Lama. No, Suguru… this isn't about expectations. This is about making one's voice heard. We must overcome what is considered the standard of the human race and enable ourselves to create new standards. We must show our strengths through our actions, and rise above our weaknesses. Don't you agree?"

"I think you give the human race too much credit."

"Perhaps it is you who underestimates humanity," Kaede whispered. She averted her gaze when they both turned to her, surprised by her interruption. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn."

"Nonsense, Kaede," Roman replied, waving his hand to dismiss the notion. "This is precisely the situation to which I am referring. We are individuals of differing minds. That we can set our differences aside and hold a rational conversation proves that we are people not only of strong character, but also of reason. This path we walk must be dictated by reason, or all is lost before the first step in our journey is made. People of reason must lead us into the future."

"You said you had no intentions of deciding the fate of the masses." Suguru stabbed a chunk of steak from his plate and popped it in his mouth.

"And that was no lie. I am a businessman. My part in the advancement of the human race is slight. I am an advocate of growth, of capitalism, but in the end, I am no leader. I prefer to leave the path of humanity in the hands of better men."

Suguru wondered who Roman considered to be "better men" but decided not to press the matter. "So Minawa," he said quietly, picking at his meal. The memory of the young, blonde cyborg returned to the forefront of his thoughts. Minawa had become Mahoro's little sister not only out of necessity but out of pure love as well in their brief time together. Suguru could not deny that he too had fallen in love with Minawa, with all his heart and soul. She was family. Of his regrets of leaving Japan behind four years ago, Minawa topped the list. He hoped she was faring well after all this time. After taking a sip of milk, Suguru drew a deep breath and glanced to the Regulator. "What do you want to know?"

"I am grateful for Saint's rousing success in alleviating the girl's pain," Roman said. He set down his silverware and leaned back in his chair, eyeing Suguru as if he were the prize pick in a tank of lobsters. A smile soon brightened his somber features. "When did you last have the opportunity to speak with her?"

"It's been four years, since before Saint took her."

"Ah yes. When it was finally made clear the cruelty of the design flaws of Minawa's cybernetic enhancements, Saint agreed to take her into their care until they could correct those flaws and free her from the agony of Management restrictions. I suppose your status as a rogue following Mahoro's death would disallow contact with the friends of your past."

"You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing."

Roman laughed. "Son, I am the Regulator. It is my business to know."

"If you already know so much, why bother asking these questions?"

"In order to accumulate knowledge, the desire to learn is essential."

"No offense, but I find your knowledge of my past creepy."

"Well, to be honest, you're not the first person to ever say those words to me. Yes, I know my approach is unsettling to those who do not understand… but rest assured, it is a stalwart approach."

Suguru ran his fingers through his hair, glancing from Roman to Kaede, and back. "This is nuts."

"Perhaps we need something to take our mind off of our concerns, at least for the moment." He touched a button on the armrest of his chair that Suguru hadn't seen before. "Miss Garcia… would you please send in the three battle drones, LX1400, 1401, and 1402?"

Battle drones? Suguru turned his suspicious gaze to the American. He wanted to jump the man, accuse him of lying from the very beginning, and beat him to a bloody pulp, but something held him back. Maybe it was the eyes of Kaede, watching him in silence. Those eyes upon him were familiar, peaceful orbs filled with conviction and devotion. She was sworn to this man, to the Regulator, and Suguru knew she would defend him to her dying breath.

But what was she, a mere woman, to him, Suguru Misato? He wasn't the weakling of a fourteen-year-old that he had been back then, when Mahoro had served his every whim. He was taller, stronger, more mature, and he had become everything in his heart that Mahoro would have hated. Her betrayal had taken so much from him. Now he was someone to be feared.

The door hiss open, and three lean silhouettes strode into the room. His first impression was that the three were human, so sleek and organic their forms, but with the first glint of the light reflecting off their metallic skin Suguru realized these were not flesh and blood people. The three silently drew swords that were sheathed over their right shoulders. Suguru stiffened.

"Kaede," Roman said slowly, his voice scarcely audible. Suguru recognized his soft tone as an order.

And then, in half the blink of an eye, Kaede was airborne. Stunned, Suguru hadn't even felt her move from his side. In her right hand she wielded a katana, when moments ago she had been unarmed. Suguru was on his feet a heartbeat later. The movement toppled over his glass on the table, sending milk splashing across the red, silk tablecloth. Instinctively he reached for the gun that was no longer there, lip curled in a dangerous snarl. He loosed a curse when he realized he wasn't armed, a low guttural oath that would have drawn the ire of Mahoro only four short years ago… but Mahoro was no longer in his life, was she?

Suguru, bound and determined to joined the fray, put a boot to the tabletop, but Roman's hand on his arm gave stayed him. "Calm down, Suguru. There is no battle to be waged here." He smiled and gestured to Kaede, and when the young man saw her, stepping gracefully between the trio of machines as she whipped her blade effortlessly through the air in a dance with death. The sight of her fiery determination nearly took his breath away. "Show patience, and I will explain."

Suguru glared down at the Roman, but he said nothing.

A lightning fast movement snagged his attention. Kaede moved with precise, violent grace. Her sword flashed as it caught the red light from the image in the dome overhead, and Suguru saw dark eyes that burned with righteous wrath. She had changed in only an instant from the calm, quiet, tormented girl, somber servant to Matthew Roman, the Regulator, to a fierce warrior whose hand was guided by the devil himself, a startling transformation. She was in her element now, skilled in the martial arts of her native Japan.

Her swordsmanship was simply spectacular. Metal clashed against metal in a violent challenge with death itself, sending a rain of sparks down upon the four in the heat of battle. Suguru's adamant desire to rush to Kaede's aid only a moment before melted away. He stood transfixed. It occurred to him that it had been Kaede who had come to his rescue as his first confrontation with the Regulator had ended in abysmal failure. In the blur between reality and dreams, his vision of the truth had been obscured, and he had even wondered if what he had seen had any validity in the waking world. He only remembered Mahoro's name on his lips when he woke earlier that evening. Now he realized he had mistaken Kaede for Mahoro.

The differences were all too clear. Kaede was several inches taller than Mahoro had been, with the slender, almost wiry frame of a dancer. Where Mahoro had been delicate and feminine and soft, Kaede was a ravaging beauty seemingly built to strut across a catwalk or flirt with a camera that captured her every movement. She had none of the baby fat that had bestowed innocence in Mahoro's smile. She also lacked the emotion with which Mahoro had watched him, though that was understandable in the grand scheme of things. This girl didn't know him. How was it possible to show true range of emotions for a complete stranger?

It was also possible, Suguru reasoned, that she held in her heart hatred for the man who had come with the intent of striking terror into the corporate ladder of Roman Enterprises. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him for his crime of intent. He didn't know if he would have been able to kill Roman if it had truly come to that moment, but he knew he had been on the verge, struggling with all the emotions and confusion involved. Some assassin he'd been.

"She's amazing," Suguru whispered as Kaede ducked the blow of one of the drones, which he realized that up until that point she had simply been toying with. She drove her blade home into the torso of the machine where a man's ribs would have been, near to the heart, and she slipped the free just in time to sidestep the attack of another drone as the first went limp and toppled to the floor. "I had no idea she could move like that. It's incredible."

Across the room, Kaede spun toward the second drone as she brought the weapon up to deflect an incoming attack. So strong was the blow that, when their swords clashed, the drone's hips rolled too far toward its target, leaving itself vulnerable for a split second. She took full advantage of that subtle error, burying her blade into the drone's neck. Through the shower of sparks, she identified the final drone as it backpedaled to steer clear of her blade. She ripped the weapon free with a ferocious battle cry and darted forward to press her advantage.

The Regulator rested his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers as he leaned forward. "Indeed. This, Suguru, is why I am content to keep her at my side. Not only is she beautiful, intelligent, dependable, and faithful to a fault, but she is also among the best martial artists of the western world. For Kaede, this is just a light workout, barely enough to break a sweat. Let's call it a demonstration."

Suguru cast the only man a sidelong glance. "Demonstration?"

"That's right. Tell me, Suguru… do you find what you see to your liking?"

He arched an eyebrow as his suspicion swirled anew. "Just what are you getting at, Roman?"

"I have a business proposition for you, son." The big man stabbed a bloody slice of steak from his plate with his fork as he slopped up the excess juices with a dinner roll. Suguru continued to glare at him as he popped the meat in his mouth and chewed slowly before he went on. "In all honesty, my proposition is the very reason you are here with me now, dining like a prince, and not huddled in some dark alleyway just hoping to stay dry and safe for the night, discarded like yesterday's garbage… which some might consider too good for the culprit who threatened to steal the life of the head of Roman Enterprises."

Suguru sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he looked away, and closed his eyes. "Fair enough. I'm listening."

"I would like to offer you a job." Suguru pried open an eye and peered darkly at the man without turning to face him, but Roman held up a hand to stay any objections before he could interrupt. "Now please, Suguru, hear me out."

"You want to hire me?"

"You are unique Suguru, a man torn between sides in a war he does not wish to fight," Roman said quietly as Kaede sliced the air with her sword, standing over the still remains of the final battle drone. She bowed her head in silent contemplation as the men watched her tip of the blade rested on the floor as she waited. "To be the head of a major corporation is a difficult enough task, as you might expect. As the Regulator, I am a man torn between not only the different facets of humanity but also between worlds, much as you are. Whether you wish to accept my importance for both humanity and Saint is irrelevant. I am expected to help to keep the peace, as best I can, between the three fronts in this devastating war. But to be a peacekeeper is not a duty without its own significant hazards."

"What? Now you're trying to turn yourself into some kind of martyr?"

"Oh, that is hardly the purpose, Suguru. The truth is, I've been the target of conspiracy for a good long time now. I am, after all, a threat to Management, and have been ever since I left the organization. In the past thirty years, they've assassinated two presidents, a presidential candidate, and a civil rights activist who had threatened their stance, and now they are plotting to come after me."

"I don't see how you can compare yourself to those men."

"I honestly don't mean to," Roman said through a sigh. "It is certainly not my intent. The truth is, I am a businessman, and I also know a bit about the battle being waged between Management and Saint, and Vesper's connection to both sides. This war is regrettable. It is unfortunate. But, at the same time, it is absolutely imperative that this war is fought, and Management must not come out on top. This is part of my duty as the Regulator, you see."

Suguru scowled. "And you want a guy like me why?"

"Because, my dear Suguru…"

Kaede's dark eyes turned slowly toward the two of them. She started forward, dragging the tip of her katana slowly along the ground as she walked. The soft scrape of metal against metal was the only sound for several long moments.

"You are a man who sees the world through unique eyes. You move forward much as I do, but unlike myself you hold no trust in your heart for anyone. I must face these challenges as one who sees advantage in all aspects of the course of the future, because as it stands today there are a great many paths the future may take."

Suguru watched Kaede's approach. "'Only a fool walks through life prepared for only one possible outcome.'"

Roman smiled. "Or so I've heard."

"That still doesn't explain why you want me at your side."

"You answered that yourself already. Only a fool walks through life prepared for one possible outcome, Suguru Misato."

Kaede arrived at the table. At the chair where she'd sat for their meal, she lifted her sword and returned it to the sheath hidden behind the chair back. She slid silently into her seat, her hands folded in her lap as she waited.

"I would like for Kaede to take you under her wing," Roman said quietly. "You are a man skilled in the martial arts, to some degree, but I believe Kaede can teach you a great deal more. I'd like you to learn to wield that sword she carries." He held out his hands in a somber gesture. "You will be paid handsomely for your services, of course. In the end, I would hope that you are better prepared to face this future. Whether we walk that path together, or you elect to walk your own in the end, is a choice I leave to you. Until then, you will be my guardian."


End file.
